


Added Incentive

by Medie



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce nodded. "I'm a firm believer that initiative should always be rewarded,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Added Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of the [Multi-fandom Porn Tree](http://nialla42.livejournal.com/325623.html).

*

"The world must be coming to an end." Batman noted dryly as Superman settled to the Earth in front of him. "Superman's come to Gotham."

That got him a wry grin and Superman folded his arms across the S. "So I can't drop in just to say hello?" Batman slowly shook his head and Superman's grin widened to make him look more like Clark. "Okay," Superman nodded thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to come up with something better?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Batman affirmed.

Superman looked around them at the night sky then down at the city below. "Not really the place for it."

The world blurred and Batman looked around at them. "Nice." He grinned slowly as Clark reached for the cowl. "I wasn't planning on coming home yet."

"Take the night off," Clark urged, smiling breathlessly. "You've earned it."

Bruce heard the cowl clatter to the floor and barely had time to hope it hadn't broken before lips were on his and he was stumbling back into the cave wall. "Easy tiger," he teased. "These suits don't come cheap."

Clark's grin was faintly wicked. "You can afford it."

A hand closing around his cock, Bruce realized he wasn't much interested in protesting. He let his eyes slide shut as he dropped his head into the crook of Clark's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of him. "Point," he agreed thickly, resisting the urge to thrust with the movement.

"Missed you," Clark mumbled, lips on his neck, and Bruce grunted an agreement. His hands slid over the slick of the suit, unable to find purchase in the fabric, and finally tangled themselves up in bundles of cape. He pulled, tugging Clark forward, and moaned when Clark's mouth found his ear, toying with the lobe.

The moan turned into a sharp gasp when Clark squeezed just _right_ and Bruce's body bucked out of his control, shuddering against Clark as he spilled himself over the hand holding him. When it was over, Bruce slumped against him with a muffled noise of pleasure, enjoying the boneless relaxation that stole over him.

Laughing quietly, Clark nuzzled into his neck and Bruce sighed, enjoying it before pulling back to kiss him. This time he pushed his hands into Clark's hair, sliding through the soft strands, and grinning against Clark's mouth when Clark shivered beneath his touch.

When they separated, Bruce tilted his head to tease, "That was a hell of a hello, Clark."

Clark smiled. "I thought, after being gone so long, I had some making up to do."

Laughing, Bruce nodded. "Um, yeah. Effective ploy, that."

"I thought you might approve," Clark replied, kissing him again.

Finding his way to the fastenings of Clark's suit, Bruce nodded. ""I'm a firm believer that initiative should _always_ be rewarded," he said, letting the cape flutter to the cave floor. He watched with approval as Clark's body was bared before him. "I think it's a policy you might agree with."

"Oh, yeah," said Clark, pulling him backward, toward the tumbler. "_Wholeheartedly_."


End file.
